


Midnight Passion

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill crawls in bed with Tom after experiencing a bad dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Passion

Tom woke up from a dead sleep to a hand on his shoulder and a hushed, quavering voice whispering his name.  
“Tom? Tom?”  
He quickly recognized his twin brother's small, frightened tone and forced his eyes open. The room was still pitch black, the middle of the night and the clock read about four o'clock. Through the darkness, he could hardly glimpse the dark halo of hair and the glint of Bill's wide eyes.  
“What?” He groaned, his mind dredging itself from sleep.  
“Can I get in?” Bill whispered, his hand still clenched around Tom's arm.  
“Mmm, yeah. . .” Tom muttered, pushing himself over toward the other side of the bed.  
Bill practically dived beneath the covers and into Tom's embrace. He snuggled into Tom's bare chest, shivering and breathing hard.  
“What is it?” Tom mumbled, letting his arms fall around Bill's slender figure.  
Bill was quiet for a moment before admitting, “Just a dream.”  
Tom tightened his embrace and reached up to stroke Bill's hair. His little twin was hot with sweat and shaking badly. Tom could feel his heart racing between their crushed chests. It had been quite awhile since Bill had crawled into bed with him after a bad dream, but Tom could recognize the signs immediately. Usually when Bill wanted in bed with Tom nowadays, it was for something else, but this wasn't a ploy.  
They lay in silence for several minutes until Bill's shaking decreased. Tom reached down to cradle Bill's cheek and gazed down at his distressed expression through the darkness, “Are you okay?”  
Bill nodded against Tom's hand, “I am now.”  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
Bill shook his head violently and clung tighter to Tom, “I just wanna lay here with you.”  
“Okay.” Tom quickly agreed.  
He ran his fingers through Bill's silky soft hair and traced the round curve of his cheek. Bending his head, he laid a soft kiss on Bill's full lips, a reminder that he was safe now. Bill turned his chin up, his lips parting in a longing plea. His nails scratched softly at Tom's back as Tom kissed him again, this time keeping their mouths connected longer. They kissed softly until Tom's tongue slithered in past Bill's compliant lips, caressing his palate and tongue with long, sensual strokes. Bill moaned softly, pressing urgently against Tom's body.  
Tom slid up onto his elbow and pressed Bill onto his back against the mattress. Slivers of moonlight peeked past the curtains and gave sparse illumination to Bill's needy expression. The fear still lingered in his eyes, but now that he was in the complete safety of Tom's arms, desire was beginning to take over.  
Tom drew his thumb over Bill's cheek and then his mouth, toying with the lower lip as he murmured, “You want to?”  
Bill nodded, arching his hips up against Tom's, “Please.”  
He sucked his lower lip away from Tom's thumb and bit at it with a frown of concentration. Tom slid his palm down the flat, quivering plane of Bill's stomach until he reached his boxers. With a tug, he pulled the tight, spandex material down and threw them over the side of the bed. Bill gave a soft gasp of delight and let his legs fall open. His skin was perfect and pale; there wasn't an inch nor curve that wasn't flawless or desirable to Tom's eyes. He drew his hand down Bill's inner thigh and then over the back of it until he was grasping at Bill's buttock. He squeezed softly at the rounded flesh, urging Bill's groin against his own. They were both equally hard, but quickly growing to complete erection.  
Tom dipped in to kiss Bill deeply, swiping into Bill's mouth with his tongue until Bill was moaning against him. He clung to Tom's shoulder, rocking his hips harder. Keeping a loose grip along Bill's buttock and thigh, Tom dragged his mouth down Bill's neck, sucking briefly before letting his kisses cascade over Bill's chest. He found the hard point of Bill's nipple and flicked his tongue across the tender flesh. Tom's teeth followed his tongue, chafing just enough to increase Bill's sounds of pleasure. Bill moaned, his back arching to offer himself completely. Quivering with need instead of fear, Bill clawed at Tom's shoulders and ground out, “Tom. . .Tom, I want you. .”  
Ignoring Bill's desperate pleas, Tom continued his path downward, finding Bill's stomach pleasantly soft, quivering, and heated. The flesh was getting hotter with each inch he kissed lower and he could almost get a whiff of that deep, heady scent of arousal. Bill hips undulated in slow, excruciating circles, as if his body were too tied up in intense need to go faster. He grabbed at Tom's hair and pushed his hard dick at Tom's lingering mouth. The stiff flesh poked at Tom's chest and neck until he allowed his mouth to drift lower. He nuzzled at the soft hair, trimmed into a perfect V shape, and drew in the scent of soap and lotion. Flicking his tongue out, he probed along the crease of Bill's inner thigh, discovering a wealth of nerve endings. Bill groaned louder and tugged insistently at Tom's hair, still trying to get his message across. His dick was up against Tom's cheek, rubbing with quick, desperate drags that turned Tom on faster than a light switch being flipped. The flesh was hot and steely, but so impossibly velvety and tender. Tom gave a groan and reached up to grasp the hard column. He lifted his head to see what he was doing and let out a pleasure-filled sigh when he saw the pre-cum already oozing from the slit at the head.  
Bill tilted his head back against the pillow, his lids fluttering shut when Tom slowly jacked his cock. Swallowing the head with his palm, he slowly dragged his hand back down, stretching the flesh back to glimpse the tiny, wet opening. Bill gasped, arching his hips up against Tom's firm grasp.  
“Tomi. . .” He moaned, opening his eyes to gaze down at Tom's hand rubbing his cock.  
Tom dragged his thumb up over the head, circling down on the cleft until he could feel the wetness welling around his thumb. Bill squealed, his voice going high-pitched with pleasure and need.  
“Tomi, please!”  
Tom smiled, softly, but let his hand glide back down, away from the sensitive head. He dipped his fingers down, cupped Bill's balls with a gentle touch, and glanced up to check Bill's expression. His twin's eyes were shut again, but his mouth hung open in ecstasy. His cheeks were glowing a warm pink color, so very aroused. His hips nudged up against Tom's hand in quick, eager thrusts, trying just a desperately as before to find orgasm.  
Finally, Tom dipped his head and took the hard flesh into his mouth. He relaxed his jaw and slid down, taking half of Bill's cock. Bill cried out, his hand flying down to claim Tom's hair again. His hips rose a couple inches off the bed while the rest of his body stayed grounded, his other hand squeezing the edge of the bed, his heels dug in to support himself. His head thrashed against the pillow, and low moans spilled from his mouth as Tom began to suck up and down.  
The process was slow and torturous for Bill, but Tom felt no rush as he sucked gently and let his tongue work at the underside and the rim, going round and round the head in steady swirls. He cradled the balls, rubbing softly with his thumb and squeezing gently in ways that made Bill even more desperate. Bill writhed achingly against the bed, grinding his hips up against Tom's mouth, trying and trying to expediate the process. Each time he thrust too hard, Tom pulled off for a moment and allowed Bill to relax before going down again.  
Bill started begging again, whispering Tom's name in the sweetest, most pleading way. The soft whimpers chafed against Tom's deep arousal and sent shivers chasing down his spine. He focused hard to keep his pace steady, but driving. Bill had crawled into bed so afraid and Tom knew what his twin needed was this – tender, loving care and affection that would make him forget all about the dream because he was so caught up in pursuing the climax.  
“Tom!” Bill threw his head back against the pillow and groaned at the ceiling when Tom drew back for a moment, simply caressing the full, heavy balls.  
“Hush.” Tom laid his head against Bill's thigh and squeezed his palm around the shaft, slick with saliva.  
“But I want it. . .” Bill groaned, thrusting his cock into Tom's embrace, “Really, really bad. . . Tomi, please. . .”  
Tom nipped at Bill's thighs, smiling at the way Bill's twitched in response, “You wanna cum?”  
“Yeah. . .” Bill breathed, gazing down at Tom past heavy eyelids.  
“Yeah?” Tom echoed, pushing himself up to graze his lips over Bill's pale abdomen.  
“Yes!” Bill cried, his skin stretching tight over his ribs as he drew in a sharp inhale.  
Tom nibbled at the soft skin, finding Bill's navel with his tongue. Bill wiggled and pulled on Tom's hair, guiding him back down to the hard, aching flesh that still awaited pleasure. Tom smiled and blew a hot breath over Bill's cock.  
“Tell me when.” He murmured, licking at the sticky head with quick laps, “Let me hear you.”  
Bill pursed his lips and frowned in concentration. He gave shaky nod, “Mhmm.”  
Tom stretched his lips over the expanding flesh and took to sucking quick and hard. Bill gasped in delight and thrust his hips in short, desperate jerks, fucking Tom's mouth until his yearning turned to gratification.  
“Tomi, I'm. . .It's. . .it's gonna cum. . .” he panted, feeling his whole body start to lock up in pleasure.  
Tom lifted his head and palmed Bill's swollen, dripping cock. He got only a few strokes in before Bill came, his body rising from the bed. The spasms tore through him, exploding over and over again, justifying long moments of hard work he had previously endured. Cum jetted across his stomach and chest until it was dribbling in streams down his sides. He groaned and tried to tell Tom how good it was, but all he could manage was unintelligible whimpers.  
When the orgasm finally lapsed into the afterglow of pleasure, Bill sank to the sheets, wrung of strength. He drew in steadying breaths, but his heart continued to pound like mad. Tom imparted a doting kiss to his damp forehead.  
“Better?”  
Bill nodded, “Yes. . .Much better.”  
“Let me get some kleenex and lube.” Tom murmured.  
He offered one more soft kiss to Bill's upturned lips before rising from the bed. He hunted for the two objects in the dark and hurried back to bed, both prizes clutched in his hands. Kneeling next to Bill's prone form, he plucked several kleenex from the box and began to wipe the cum from Bill's chest.  
Bill gazed up at him with big, dark eyes and lovingly whispered, “Thank you.”  
“No problem.” Tom smiled and reached up to tap Bill's nose.  
Bill's smile stretched to full length, “I should have bad dreams more often.”  
Tom tossed the used kleenex in the general direction of the trashcan and shrugged, “Or maybe I shouldn't give into your whining so often and make you actually work for it.”  
Bill frowned, “I do work for it.”  
Tom laughed, “You keep telling yourself that.”  
Bill crossed his arms in mock frustration, “Are you going to fuck me or what?”  
“All right, all right.” Tom grinned, holding up his hands in surrender. He slid down so that his body was flush against Bill's. Tugging at Bill's earlobe with his lips, he whispered, “So. . .on your back or your knees?”  
Bill's eyes slid over to meet Tom's and blinked innocently. Without a word, he rolled onto his stomach and arched his butt up. He kept his gaze over his shoulder, looking at Tom the whole time to see his brother's reaction.  
Tom smiled, pleased by Bill's choice. He rose to his knees and stripped out of his boxers. His cock, freed from the confines of the tight material, gratefully sprang free. He was full, throbbing, aching with the need. He had been channeling all his focus into making Bill's climax memorable, but now he just wanted to fuck the life out of his coy, alluring twin brother.  
Snatching up the lube, he quickly slicked his cock before applying some to Bill. With Bill on his knees, that pink, tight hole was easily accessed and practically begging his touch. He rubbed the lube all over the cleft before dipping his fingers in. It was very hot and tight inside, clamped down and awaiting Tom's fingers to open him up. Tom gave a few shallow thrusts before pressing his fingers in to the knuckles. Bill gasped and lurched forward, his body quivering but reacting just the way Tom wanted.  
He grabbed at Bill's hip and pulled him in so that Bill was almost sitting back on his heels. He slid his arm around Bill's waist and held his smaller twin against his chest as he began his delve his fingers up into the widening opening. Bill moaned and squirmed in Tom's embrace. He ground against Tom's hand, thrusting his hips back and down in time to keep Tom's fingers. Tom fit three fingers in, working Bill's shivering body open until he deemed that his ass was ready for fucking.  
Bill leaned his head back against Tom's shoulder and panted, “Am I ready? Tomi, please tell me . . .”  
“Oh, yeah. . .” Tom whispered roughly in Bill's ear, “You're wide open for me.”  
“Oooh, Tomi. . .” Bill moaned, sitting hard on Tom's knifing fingers.  
“Get on your hands and knees.” Tom ordered, giving Bill a nudge forward.  
Bill clambered onto his hands and knees, throwing quick, pleading glances over his shoulder as Tom lubed himself a little more. Rising to his knees, he slid up behind Bill and guided his cock to the gaping entrance. He pushed forward, sheathing himself in Bill's body with one thrust. Bill cried out and arched his butt back against Tom.  
“Oh, yes. . .” Tom groaned, hanging his head.  
He had delivered only one thrust, and his cock already felt like it was going to explode. Bill's body was so moist and hot, and starting to close back around Tom's cock. He didn't know how much of this he could handle.  
He pulled back slowly and gave another deep thrust. Groaning even louder this time, he leaned over Bill's back and grasped the sharp points of his hipbones tightly. He ran his lips along the ridge of Bill's shoulder bone and breathed the saliva dry with heavy gasps. He rotated his hips against Bill's ass, grinding his cock down on Bill's already teased protsate. Matching Tom's moans with his own, Bill thrust back against Tom.  
“Faster, Tomi. . .” He pleaded.  
“You want it hard?” Tom asked, his voice choked with pleasure.  
“Yeah.” Bill groaned, “I want you to fuck me hard and fast.”  
“All right.” Tom pushed himself upright, “You asked for it.”  
Adjusting his grasp on Bill's waist, Tom took off at a hard, driving pace, pumping his long, hard cock into Bill's unresisting body. Bill whimpered softly each time Tom's cock struck his prostate. Despite the draining orgasm he had already endured, he could feel the pleasure once more beginning to well up inside him.  
“Yes, yes. . .” Tom groaned, throwing his head back as the pleasure clamped down on his body.  
The sound of sweaty bodies meeting and aroused groans filled the bedroom. Tom's pace was relentless, almost painful. Bill could feel Tom filling him completely with each thrust and it was a struggle to remain relaxed. Tom knew just how to enter so that his head hammered away at Bill's sweet spot, igniting a heat and an ache that seared his entire body. The pleasure was so great, he just wanted to curl up and endure the almost torturous sensations until they passed.  
“You like that?” Tom demanded between heavy gasps.  
“Yes. . .” Bill moaned, writhing back against Tom's thrust.  
“You like it hard?” Tom's hips slammed into Bill's ass, driving his cock in deep.  
Bill howled in pleasure, trying to keep himself up on his hands and knees. All of his limbs were quivering, on the verge of collapse. He could feel the pleasure curling in a tight ball low in his stomach, radiating a heat that couldn't be dampened by the twinges of pain. He dropped his head to see his cock growing hard, lifting its aching head to his trembling stomach. He gasped softly and lost his balance, falling face first into the pillow.  
Tom didn't offer Bill one second to lift himself back up. He continued driving Bill into the bed until Bill sobbed, “Tom, please. . .Please. . .”  
Tom slowed, “You okay? You need more lube?”  
Bill whimpered and rolled onto his back, “No. . just. . .Just finish it like this.”  
Tom smiled and grabbed Bill by the thighs, pulling his butt up onto Tom's lap. His palms scaled Bill's long, perfect legs, dragging them up over his shoulders. Bill cock was right there before his eyes, appearing fully hard and throbbing, probably still sensitive from the first orgasm.  
Tom entered Bill once more and leaned forward, folding Bill in half underneath him. He admired his twin's flexibility for a moment before resuming at a more gentle, but rapid pace. Bill gazed up at him with bright, adoring eyes until his thick, dark lashes came down in an expression of pleasure. His brows slammed together and he panted through clenched teeth. Adorned with pink cheeks and his mussed hair, Tom thought he looked absolutely sexy and irresistible.  
Bill's legs slid off Tom's shoulders but stayed locked to his sides, allowing him to reach up and pet Tom's face. Between groans of intense arousal, he managed to whisper Tom's name and his desires.  
“Tomi. ..” He looked up at Tom past heavy eyelids, “Want you. . .I'm. . .so hard for you. . .”  
“Yeah?” Tom grunted, thrusting in deep in response to Bill's intoxicating moans, “You wanna cum for me again?”  
“Yes. . .”  
Bill arched against him, guiding his prostate to Tom's cock. He gasped aloud and rotated his hips again, finding that pleasure spot repeatedly. Tom worked with him, grinding down on the tender flesh until Bill was nearly crying in pleasure. His face was lined with sweat, his eyes filled with yearning, his mouth parted and on the brink of screaming.  
“So good. ..” Tom murmured, his fingers grasping at Bill's face and sliding back into his hair, “So fucking good. ..”  
Bill squirmed, offering urgent little noises that made Tom erection throb even harder inside the tight passage of Bill's hot, wet ass. He was on the verge of cumming, but Tom wanted to watch him writhe a little longer.  
“I'm gonna cum in your ass. . .” He promised, raggedly, “Gonna cum so hard. ..”  
“Yes!” Bill cried, undulating his hips at a desperate rate, “Yes, please. . .”  
Tom's fingers twisted in Bill's hair and he leaned in closer, keeping his cock in deep while he bit and sucked at Bill's soft, pale neck. The flesh was slick with perspiration, but he quickly tongued it away and sealed his lips over the pounding caratoid. Bill moaned louder, shivering against Tom. Tom could feel Bill's hard cock pressing between their stomachs, aching to find release again. He wanted badly to reach down and touch it, but he had other plans for that little problem. . .  
Tom drove himself hard until he could feel the pleasure starting to swell inside him. He focused deeply and hammered Bill's ass with his aching, tingling cock. The climax circled in closer and closer, building the pulse in his manhood to an unbearable drumming.  
Yes, please. . .Let it come. . .  
He kept the begging trapped inside his head until he felt the pleasure rise like a tidal wave inside him. It came at him hard, ravaging his body with relentless destruction, draining his body of what seemed to be all its fluids and driving him to that point of ecstasy where he felt insane with the heat and the wanting. He jerked hard against Bill, unloading the pent up cum down Bill's ass in long, wet spurts.  
When it finally finished, the sticky wetness was dribbling out of Bill's hole and getting his thighs and butt cheeks wet. Tom collapsed to the sheets next to his twin, panting to keep up with the wild beating of his heart. Bill himself was still moaning in unfulfilled pleasure. He grabbed at Tom's limp hand, trying to pull it down on his cock.  
“Tomi, please.” He turned his face to Tom's and nuzzled at his brother's perspiring neck.  
Tom breathed hard, trying to set his heart beat aright. His whole world was dazzling, warm and delightful, with the fresh pleasure. He smiled lazily at Bill's pleading expression, “You want it now, too.”  
“Yes, please. . .” Bill pushed against him, rubbing his hard dick into Tom's leg.  
Tom reached over and smacked Bill's hip, “Then go get it.”  
Bill narrowed his eyes, “You want me to do it myself?”  
Tom smiled even wider, “Whatever you want, little brother.”  
Bill shook his head, squirming farther up against Tom's lax body, “I want you. . .”  
“Mmmm.” Tom mumbled, unhurried.  
Bill bit at his lower lip and pressed up against Tom's stomach with his cock, rubbing and jabbing him while Bill's hands grabbed at his dreads. Tom felt pleasure churn softly in his stomach as Bill writhed against him, slowly working his way up Tom's body until he was climbing onto his knees and thrusting his dick at Tom's mouth.  
“That it, baby. . .” Tom encouraged, softly, “Work for it.”  
“Want you. ..” Bill murmured defiantly, dragging his head along Tom's parted lips, “Want your mouth. ..”  
“Come on.” Tom whispered against the hard flesh, not lifting a finger to help his desperate, humping twin.  
Bill gave a growl of frustration and grabbed at Tom's jaw, forcing his mouth open. He guided his dick in and straddled Tom's chest, thrusting his hips. His hands grabbed onto the bed post and clung to it for support while he began to fuck Tom's mouth. Tom smiled around Bill's dick and let his mouth go tight around the throbbing flesh.  
“Oh, yeah. . .” Bill moaned, tossing his hair back out of his face and showing Tom the long, flawless column of his throat.  
Tom finally lifted his hands and grabbed onto Bill's waist, guiding his hips to a quick, steady rhythm that had his cock gliding along Tom's tongue and palate in the most pleasurable way.  
“Oh, yeah. . .” Bill bit at his lips and ground his hips down, “Take it all. . .”  
Tom opened up his throat and swallowed the hard flesh down until his nose was buried in the soft, scratchy hair between Bill's legs. Bill gasped aloud and began to shiver, nearly losing control.  
“Tom. . .oh, God!” He cried, his knuckles going white around the bed post, “Yes, Tom. . .Yes. . .”  
“Mmmm.” Tom mumbled appreciatively around the mouthful of hard skin.  
He slid his hands from Bill's waist to his ass and cupped to two rounded globes in a clinging grasp. His let his fingers probe in between, finding the cleft still tacky with cum. He poked on finger in and felt Bill arch against him, thrusting his cock in deep.  
“Tom. . .” He moaned, “Tom, its. . .c-cumming. . .”  
He fell off of Tom's body and onto his back, grabbing at his oozing cock. Tom looked over just in time to Bill's body arch from the bed and go stiff with pleasure. His head snapped back against the pillow and his pretty features twisted in intense pleasure. Eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, Bill bucked wildly against the mattress, keeping a firm hand on his dick as the head sprayed a generous load of cum onto his thighs, stomach and hand. It was the hottest thing ever for Tom, watching Bill cum so hard like this.  
Finally, Bill collapsed against the stained sheets, breathing hard, “Jesus. . .Wow. . .”  
“My God. ..” Tom slid up next to Bill, stroking his cheek, “That was beautiful.”  
Bill groaned softly, and reached down to touch his spent cock. He quickly yanked his hand back, “Fuck. . .it's so sensitive.”  
Tom kissed Bill's temple and tweaked his nipple softly, “Did I work it too hard?”  
“No, no. . .” Bill shook his head, quickly, “It'll come back.”  
“Good.” Tom humped a little at Bill's hip, “'Cause I think mine is already back.”  
“Ugh, gimme a second.” Bill moaned, patting around the bed for the kleenex.  
“Here it is.” Tom found the box and gave it to Bill.  
Sitting up, Bill began to wipe all the cum off his body. He worked in relative silence until Tom asked, “So. . .what were you dreaming about?”  
Bill paused for a moment and drew in a deep breath, “I was all alone. . .You weren't there. . .I just had to come over here and make sure you were.”  
Tom frowned, “Of course I am.” Then he chuckled a little, “I think I made that abundantly clear.”  
“Yes you did.” Bill smiled, depositing the soiled kleenex to the floor with the others, “It was the scariest thing ever, though, thinking I didn't have you.”  
“Come here.” Tom opened his arms.  
Bill went into them and curled up against Tom's chest, nuzzling away at his neck, “Thinking about that just makes me want to double check again.”  
“Really? You've recovered?”  
Bill shrugged and turned big, dark eyes – the kind that made Tom's insides turn to hot liquid – upward and murmured, “Not quite, but I think I owe you a blowjob.”  
Tom nodded, suddenly breathless. He swallowed hard and tried to remain composed with the thought of Bill's hot, sexy mouth sucking him off going through his head.  
“All right, then. . .” He grabbed at Bill's hair, “Get down there.”  
“I said 'please' when I got mine.” Bill murmured, slipping down, between Tom's wide spread legs.  
Tom's mouth went dry and he knew the night was about to get ten times better. Bill wasn't scared anymore and he was ready to come out and play.  
“Please. . .” Tom whispered.  
Bill's hot, wet mouth went down on him and Tom closed his eyes, losing himself to the overwhelming sensations – the pleasure, the aching, the love, the caring. He settled against the mattress, letting his hips ride up against Bill's mouth, taking in every sensation and relishing it with new meaning. Bill was completely right – life without each other would be terrible. There would be no one to crawl in bed with after bad dreams, no one to share stories with, no one to laugh with. And most of all there would be no this – the heartbeat of their love drumming steadily into the night. 

~the end~


End file.
